


Alone time for two

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Massage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While relaxing in the hot spring, Corrin suddenly finds himself with unexpected and very enthusiastic company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone time for two

The steam rising from the warm water covered the room in the public bath like a hot mist, raising the room temperature to a very comfortable level that almost made Corrin doze off. The pool contained three large steps on which you could sit depending on how deeply one wanted to be submerged; Corrin was sitting on the second one while leaning back against the first, enjoying the warm water that reached to his lower back and melted his worries away. He ran a wet hand through his still-dry white, wild hair and sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been alone and not been on his way to bed; as the leader of the army, he was always surrounded by people, be they his family, friends, advisors, merchants or soldiers, and while he vastly preferred the life he had now compared to the one he had before this whole ordeal had begun, he couldn’t deny that the constant pressure of command and all that it entailed didn’t get to him. 

He brought his two palms to his face, making his cheeks flush due to the heat as he rubbed his warm palms against his skin. A few droplets made their way down his face and landed in the water again with a small plop, sending tiny ripples outward from where it had landed. The young prince looked around, his red eyes landing on the gray stone where the water was coming from, shaped in the form of a lion. The rest of the bath was fairly simple with a few wooden shelves along the walls where patrons could leave their belongings, under which there were wooden buckets filled with cold water, a large white curtain covered the corridor that led back to the locker rooms, and the stone floor and walls were both rather bleak, reminding him of the average Nohrian building. Still, it was a luxury to be able to bathe at all during such troubled times, so he didn’t feel the need to complain about boring interior design.

Even though one wasn’t supposed to, Corrin decided to swim a little back and forth, figuring no one would mind since he was the only one there. There wasn’t much room to move around, but it felt good to swim, limited as it was. After having swum around for a while, he walked up and went over to the buckets along the wall, grabbed a ladle-shaped instrument filled with cold water and poured it over him, cooling him down instantly. Extra glad he was alone so that no one heard his less-than-manly scream, he rushed back to the warm water and sighed in relief as his ice-cold skin was reheated. 

“Why can’t everyone just stop fighting and take baths together instead?” He murmured to himself as he slumped his shoulders, the last of his stress melting away with the cold. 

He leaned back and stretched out his arms, remaining in that position for several minutes, half asleep. Eventually, his quiet, private time was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the corridor. 

“Ooh, is someone using the bath? Well, I’m joining you~!” A raspy female voice said happily, and the sound of footsteps grew ever closer.

Corrin opened his eyes immediately. Was it the women’s turn already? No, it couldn’t be, he hadn’t been there for that long. Why would she come now? He flailed around, unsure of what to do. While he was annoyed that his private time had been interrupted, he was currently more concerned about the approaching woman and his lack of any form of clothing. 

Before he could ask her to wait for a bit, the woman lifted the curtain and almost ran in. 

“Wah! Lord Corrin! It’s so nice to see you here!” She said with a sweet smile, not paying attention to the prince’s obvious discomfort as she walked into the pool and made her way over to his side. 

He swallowed audibly. “Ah, h-hello, Peri. Um, is it the women’s turn already?” He asked even though he already knew the answer; Peri was never one to follow the rules, and her behavior and violent mood swings were frowned upon by most in the army, but since she was Xander’s trusted retainer, people gave her far more room to act like she wanted than she should have. 

She smiled mischievously, putting a finger to the corner of her mouth as she looked away in mock innocence. “No~, but everyone was busy and didn’t have time for little ol’ Peri, and I was so~ bored and had nothing to do, so I came here! Aren’t you glad to see me?” 

Of course, he had expected a response like that. He didn’t have the heart to tell her to go away, yet he wanted to stay in the bath alone for a little while longer, so he tried being discreet and drop a few hints to leave him alone. “W-Well you see, I don’t actually have any clothes on, so…” 

“Hmm? Peri doesn’t mind!” She said happily. “Want me to wash your back for you, Lord Corrin?” 

Frustrated, he tried another approach. “But you’re wearing something, aren’t you?”

She laughed. “Well of course, silly! I can’t let someone see my private parts!” She explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, completely ignoring her own hypocrisy. 

However, Corrin soon calmed down as she turned him around and used a soft cloth to wipe his back, feeling like a silken massage. His mental arguments disappeared from his mind as he focused on the sensation of the cloth. He reasoned that it was fine so long as his back was turned to her, and the steam made it hard to see much anyway, especially under water. He’d just stay for a little while longer – enough to be polite and not upset Peri – and then leave, asking her to look the other way. 

He groaned as she reached his shoulders; while he had relaxed considerably, his muscles were still sore from being so tense all the time. Say what you will about Peri, but she did know how to wash backs. 

A soft giggle from behind him pulled him out of his train of thought. “You like that, huh?” She said cheerfully, pinching his shoulder with more power. 

“Ah, yes, very much so; you’re doing me a great service, Peri.” He said earnestly, turning his head to smile at her. 

“Waaah, I love being praised!” She exclaimed, hugging him tightly from behind and pressing her large breasts against his back, feeling both her bikini top and soft skin rubbing tightly against his as she nuzzled his neck. 

Corrin’s body reacted immediately; he tensed up and could feel his penis steadily getting harder as Peri tightened her grip and rested her lips upon the side of his neck. If this went on, she would definitely see – or accidentally touch – his dick. 

“W-Would you like me to wash your back now, Peri?” He asked, saying the first thing that came to mind, feeling a warmth in his body that didn’t come from the warm water. 

She let go immediately and turned the other way after putting the cloth on the floor next to them. “Okay!” 

Grabbing the cloth, he turned around slowly to make sure he didn’t accidentally poke her with his erection, but he realized his plan had been short-sighted as he now had to touch her for an extended period of time. Peri might have been far too violent for him, and maybe a little bit crazy, but he couldn’t deny that she was stunning. Her teal and pink hair was styled into two fluffy pigtails and her white, wet skin glistened in the sunlight coming from the window on the roof. Her body was toned, yet her skin was soft to the touch, and it was clear that she was in dire need of a new bikini, as the gray and blue striped one she wore now was too small; her round butt pressed against its confinement, while her surprisingly huge chest looked like it was ready to pop out of her top at any minute, and upon closer inspection, he could see that her nipples were visible through the tight fabric as well. 

Corrin tried looking away, but couldn’t stop himself from staring or his cock from twitching as Peri let out low moans of enjoyment as he did his best to wash his back. She put her hands in front of her between her legs and leaned forward, giving him access to more of her back. He complied and kept washing her with the smooth cloth. 

After a minute or so, having heard nothing from his intrusive bathing companion aside from some sweet, innocent moans, Corrin felt as if though he was going to go crazy. It was as if the steam was clouding his mind as well, but deep down he knew he was just getting turned on by constantly touching Peri, who was completely unaware of his suffering as she purred happily.

He wasn’t very experienced when it came to sexuality; most of his information came from a few books he had read when he knew no one would bother him back in the fortress where he grew up, or from Camilla who could go on and on about how he should treat a woman, “both inside and outside of your chambers”, as she had often put it with a teasing smirk. 

Shivering in spite of the heat as he remembered a number of awkward conversations and massage sessions with his sister, he swallowed and put the cloth on the ground next to them and started massaging her instead, starting with her shoulders and upper arms. 

“Ooh? Aah…!” Peri’s previously quiet moans were substituted by slightly confused, louder ones. “L-Lord Corrin?” 

“Just helping you relax; we’ve all been on edge for so long.” He explained, lowering his hands and rubbing his thumbs next to her spine, just to the side of the shoulder blades. He meant what he had said, but he knew he was also just looking for an excuse to touch her more, her smooth, white skin feeling so good against his. 

Peri seemed to accept the explanation, relaxing as she purred in approval.

Placing his hand softly on her neck, he pinched it lightly and made circular movements with his fingers. “Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable or something.” He said slightly awkwardly, not sure of where he was going, but his lust was growing, and the continuous content sounds she was making emboldened him.

“Mm…” She hummed absentmindedly to show she had heard what he had said. “This feels so~ nice!” 

Remembering to thank Camilla later for her insatiable need for backrubs – an activity that, surprisingly, she did with everyone and not just him – he made his way lower and stared at the band keeping Peri’s bra in place. It was rather broad, which was necessary to keep her breasts in place; even if it was too small, it had obviously been bought with her bust in mind. He lifted the band slightly and inserted his thumb beneath it, rubbing the area.

She sighed in relief. “Ooooh…that’s the spot!”

“Is that so? Well, I’m glad you’re feeling good!”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Peri’s breasts are massive, so my back often hurts!”

He could feel his cheeks getting even redder. What do you even say to that? “I-Is that so? I…hadn’t noticed?” He finished pathetically; most people would’ve been able to tell he was lying. Thankfully, Peri wasn’t most people. 

“Uh-huh!” She said with an exaggerated whimper to get some pity, but quickly changed tone. “But now you’re making it feel mu~ch better!”

He laughed weakly, but couldn’t stop himself from saying, “well, whenever your back hurts, you can come see me.” 

A girly, excited giggle filled the hall. “Hihi! You’re just the best, Lord Corrin! …Sa~y, you wouldn’t happen to be falling for Peri, would you?”

He didn’t answer her, opting instead to slowly scratch her back, from top to the very bottom of her spine, and she shut up with a shiver and another giggle as he reached the lower area, tickling her. He then placed his hands on her hips, stroking them as he hesitated before continuing; if he continued downwards, there’d most likely be no turning back. He tried weighing the consequences against the benefits, but the haze in his mind seemed to block his reasoning, and all he wanted was to touch more of her, so he slipped his hands beneath the strings of the lower part of her small bikini, scratching and massaging the side of the upper parts of her thighs.

She let out another moan, but this one was far more sexual, and he could see her trying to press her legs together. “Uah…hah…!” 

“You feeling alright?” Corrin asked, wanting to make sure she was fine with what he was doing while at the same time prodding her to ask for more. No matter how horny he got, he would never do something that would make someone feel uncomfortable. 

Fortunately, that didn’t seem to be a problem, as Peri smiled at him with a glint in her eye. “Hmm...I think Peri wants her legs massaged as well!” 

“Oh? Well, uh, I don’t see how I could do that, since you’d have to face in my direction, and I’ve got no clothes so…” He said, but was interrupted as Peri stood up, her butt only a few centimeters from his face. She walked out of the pool and lay down on the ground, resting her head on her hands as she looked towards the wall. 

“See? No problem! Now get up here and massage my legs!” She demanded, both happy and impatient. Corrin briefly wondered if that was an invitation to something more, but he shook his head, trying not to get ahead of himself.

He placed himself to the left of her, taking the sight in, and his eyes fell on her ass; it was big and round, yet clearly well-trained after years of riding as a knight so there was a certain tautness to it. It pointed skywards, pressing against Peri’s bikini that did little to offer her any modesty, as more than half of her butt cheeks were visible. 

Steadying himself and hoping Peri wouldn’t suddenly turn around and see him naked, he began massaging her thighs, right beneath her bottom, which shook teasingly in rhythm with his hands. Corrin took a deep breath and did his best to ignore it, wanting nothing more than to slap it. 

“Peri’s legs are also often sore because we ride so much.” She said sadly, and yet again changed her tone instantly. “But now you’re making that better as well! Lord Corrin, I’m going to cook your fa~vorite dish after this as a thank you, promise!”

The prince chuckled, moving his hands further down. “Thank you, Peri, you sure are nice to me!” He said, his anger at having his private time interrupted having disappeared long ago. 

“We sure get along great, huh? That makes Peri very ha… - oooh!” She said, finishing with a moan as Corrin scratched her from her shoulders down to her hips, past her bikini bottom and down her thighs. She quivered from his touch, arched her back and clenched her fists. 

“You okay there?” He asked, rubbing the inside of her thighs, his hands very close to her pussy. 

“Ah…ah…ah!” She moaned in rhythm to his slow, methodical stroking, his knuckles rubbing against her ass, making it shake enticingly. “Oh! L-Lord Corrin! T-This feels r-really good! Don’t stop!” 

More than happy to oblige, he scooted closer to her and finally began squeezing her butt, unable to hold himself back any longer. He kneaded her butt cheeks, clenched them, pulled them apart and then pushed them together in smooth yet powerful movements, the firmness of her ass complementing its size and her silken smooth skin perfectly. Her panting and attempts at pushing her vagina against the ground to stimulate it showed Corrin that she was loving it as much as he was. 

He grabbed gray and blue striped fabric and pulled it upwards, the front of her bikini bottom pressing against her pussy and clitoris, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She squirmed under him, pressing her hands down against the floor so hard that the knuckles whitened.

“Uaaah! Hgnnn…” She moaned, rolling her head. “This…this…hah?!” 

She was interrupted as Corrin flipped her over, all pretenses now gone. They looked at each other in silence, both of them catching their breath and assessing the situation. Peri’s right eye was obscured by her fringe, but her visible one looked downwards at Corrin’s erect cock, grinning to the point where she flashed her teeth as she appreciated the sight; it also helped that he was rather well built, too, and she licked her lips as she saw his prominent abs.

Meanwhile, Corrin was almost stunned into silence as he saw Peri breathing ragged breaths beneath him, her massive chest rising and falling, and as he had noted earlier, her erect nipples were visible through the fabric. One little push and her breasts would fly out of their prison, but he wanted to savor the moment, and looked down at her flat stomach which was still wet and covered in droplets, slightly red both from the water and the heat of the room. Her small bikini bottom, complete with a cute ribbon in the top center, was messed up thanks to him pulling at it earlier, and he wanted nothing more than to pull at the elastic band and then rip it off.

The thin steam between them couldn’t hide their hungry gazes. As their eyes met again, Corrin lowered his head quickly and kissed her on the mouth, and Peri responded immediately, putting a hand behind his head and pushing him against her. What they lacked in experience they made up for in passion as their tongues met and played with each other. She tasted syrupy, like caramelized cherry, and Corrin found himself loving her taste.

They separated, exchanging no words as they looked each other over again. A trail of saliva made its way down the side of Peri’s mouth, and she dried it off with her index finger and put it into her mouth, then removing it with a loud smack, a playful smirk appearing on her face as she saw Corrin’s reaction. She then wordlessly sat up and reached down to Corrins cock, clenching it and slowly moving her hand up and down, causing the prince to moan as it finally received some attention after many long minutes of having been erect.

“Thanks for the massage, Lord Corrin.” Her tone was low, playful and seductive as she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and then moved her head so that her mouth was right next to his ear. He could feel her fluffy hair tickle his cheeks as she kept jacking him off. “Now let Peri make you feel good.” 

Groaning, he placed his arms behind him and leaned backwards, leaving himself in the care of the multicolor-haired girl. Peri varied slow strokes with fast ones, then took a small pause as she made a circular movement with her wrist, exploring and testing the limits before she continued with her pattern. Corrin shifted his weight to the left and used his right arm to stroke her hair and cheek. Peri used that opportunity quickly turn her head, open her mouth and suck on his fingers, still keeping up pleasuring Corrin’s dick. 

“Hah?” Corrin gasped. He knew she had energy to spare, but her eagerness and vulgar ideas surprised him. 

She let go of his hand and giggled. “You taste delicious, Lord Corrin, I just needed a little taste!” 

He didn’t know why, but her spirited attitude turned him on almost as much as the handjob he was receiving. He found there to be something hot about a bombshell of a woman sounding so cute and innocent while doing something so dirty. Thinking that, his eyes were drawn to her tits which were bouncing as her hands were moving up and down Corrin’s cock at an increasing pace. Wanting to see more of her, he removed the strap on the one shoulder he could reach, and it fell down her arm. 

She stopped what she was doing and looked at the strap, then back to Corrin and flashed him a toothy grin. “Do you want to see Peri’s big boobies?” She asked coyly, pressing her arms together in front of her which pushed her breasts together, almost making them pop out of her bikini. A few droplets of water on each breast pushed together and trickled down her cleavage. "You'll have to ask nicely~”

Not currently having the mental strength to resist playing along as the tingling sensation in his lower regions got harder and harder to ignore, he swallowed. “Okay, please let me see them, Peri!” 

“Okay!” She said cheerfully without thinking twice about it, seemingly happy to be in control of the situation. “Why don’t you help me get this thing off?” She turned around, scooting very close to his body. 

He did as he was asked, and he could finally take in the full sight of her chest from behind. Her soft, full breasts were surprisingly round given their size, and her pink, soft areola contrasted her hard nipples. Unable to hold himself back any longer, the prince pushed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around it, bringing his hands to her tits and squeezing them tightly. 

“Haaah!” She gasped, the sensation taking her by surprise. “Ooh this feels so good! We should’ve – ah! – done this sooner! This is much more fun than training all the time!” 

He kissed the side of her neck as he pinched her nipples, tugging at them and lifting them up and down. Peri inhaled sharply as the sensitive spots were played with, and she began trying to grind against his cock, but it was fruitless in their current position. He let go of her right breast and used his hand to turn her head to the side, towards him, and kissed her fiercely, returning his hand to the breast again and continued kneading them. 

“Ompf?!” She let out a surprised sound as he filled her mouth with his tongue. The longer they kept going, the more Corrin seemed to gain both confidence and control. She relaxed, closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest, enjoying herself as her partner did most of the work for now. 

Glad to see she had relaxed and seemed to enjoy herself, Corrin let go of one of her breasts yet again, his hand slowly descending her warm body to her vagina, which he started to tease through her bikini bottom which she was still wearing.

The reaction was immediate as she shivered and grabbed ahold of his leg and clenched it as a wave of pleasure flowed through her body. “Uaaah! Haah! Oooh!” 

“You like that?” 

“Oh yes! Keep going! Keep going!” 

She sounded so eager and excited, her wild personality shining through the more she was pleased. Corrin hoped he could deliver, as he pushed his hand beneath the fabric and started rubbing her clit directly, causing the retainer to let out a loud shriek of pleasure as she thrashed against his chest, unsure of what to do with her body as it felt as if it were on fire. 

“Ooh! More! I want more!” She demanded, playing with the tit that Corrin wasn’t massaging. “Ooh fuck this feels so good!” 

Her moans and pleads for more turning him on, Corrin pressed his dick hard against her back as he inserted two fingers into her pussy, wanting little more than to fuck her until she could hardly think any more. 

She was about to scream yet again, but he silenced her with a kiss, and she settled with moaning needily into his mouth as his fingers dug deeper into her. Corrin seemed to have found a good rhythm, and he could see Peri starting to roll her unobscured eye back in her head, giving her a dazed expression. 

After keeping it up for a while, he thought it was time to change things up. The prince removed his hand, ignoring a surprised whimper from Peri, and then gently pushed her down to the ground, making her stand on all fours in front of him, her arms shaking slightly as she tried to remain steady in spite of the pulses of pleasure emanating from her core. He pulled down her bikini bottom, finally revealing all of her as her bare ass and pussy were exposed to the humid air of the hot springs. Corrin stroked her butt cheeks gently as he placed his cock between them, moving up and down and pushing against her without inserting it. 

Peri pushed against him, grinding and trying to stimulate her aching pussy. “Ooh…Corrin, w-what’s the hold up? Come on! Put it in already!” She whined. 

“In a sec, this just felt so damn good…” He said dreamily, grabbing her wide hips for support.

She turned to look at him, a strange mix of longing and anger on her face. “Lord Corrin, put it in now!” She ordered, desperate to continue what they had been doing just a moment ago. 

In a flash of inspiration, remembering what he had read in a particularly spicy novel, he raised his hand and then slapped her ass, making it jiggle slightly and leaving a pink mark from where she had been struck. 

“Hngh?!” She burst out, arching her back and pressing even harder against him and tilting her head upwards in surprise. “O-Owie! Corrin, you meanie!” 

“Just admit you liked it; look at how you’re pushing against me!” He said loudly, practically quoting the book word for word, hoping he sounded more sure of himself than he was. “Now, let me enjoy myself a little.” 

“What’re you-“

Another loud smack echoed across the room, the steam near her butt blown away from the impact. 

“HAH!? Ow ow ow! C-Corriiiin!” She shouted, pushing desperately against him. 

He slapped her again in the same place with even more power, her soft, cream-colored butt shaking after the blow. “Maybe I’ll put it in if you…ask nicely?” He said, putting emphasis on the last two words to remind her of what she had said earlier.

She clicked her tongue, but like Corrin, she couldn’t ignore the flames of her desire, and giving up control now was a small price to pay for getting satisfied. “P-Please put it in, Lord Corrin!” 

Satisfied and secretly relieved she had accepted being spanked, he grabbed his cock and slowly put it in, letting Peri get accustomed to it as he got used to the sensation of her tight, wet walls welcoming him. They both groaned in unison as the prince started to push further in, they both relishing in every millimeter that was pushed in. After she had gotten used to his size, he started fucking her for real, moving his hips faster and faster. 

“Mmm!” She whined in a muffled voice, sucking in her lips between her teeth. “Ooh fuuuuck! Fuck me harder!” 

“You sure you’re ready?” He asked, trying to keep his voice even as he held her hips and moving his cock up and down her passage. 

She didn’t turn around, but he could almost feel her stare anyway. “What happened to that tough guy attitude from before, huh? I told you to fuck Peri harder!” 

Realizing that she had enjoyed being spanked, he steeled his resolve and did his best to take on a more commanding persona. He let go of her hips and squeezed her breasts, never letting up plowing her. Even in the middle of all this, he couldn’t help but be amazed again by how soft her skin is or how her tits were too large to fit in his hands. As Peri’s loud “yeses” grew more and more frequent, he pinched her nipples and twisted them, hoping it would work just like it did in the books. 

“OOOH! YES! YES!” She practically chanted, lowering her head as she lost herself in the pleasure. Corrin then let go of her breasts, which started bouncing wildly again, and with Peri’s head lowered, they smacked her in the face; the sound of her massive tits colliding with her own face drove the young prince wild. He grabbed her by her pigtails and pulled them hard, practically lifting her from the floor, her arms dangling in front of her now that she had no need to support herself. 

Her entire face was now visible thanks to Corrin pulling her head so far back, her fringe disheveled and revealing both of her eyes. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her pupils hardly visible, pressing against the corner of her eyes. 

“AAAH! OOH FUCK THIS FEELS SO GOOD!” She yelled, voice slightly hard to hear with the tongue blocking her mouth. “FUCK ME, CORRIN! I’M GONNA…I’M GONNAAAAA!” 

She came, her nectar drenching his cock and making their way down her thighs and to the ground. Corrin let go of her hair and she fell towards the ground, having just enough strength left to place a hand down in front of her to break her fall, then she lay her head on the ground. 

However, she was still technically on her knees, and Corrin didn’t stop, instead intensifying his effort as Peri tried to recover. 

“HAAH!? L-Lord Corrin, I-I just came! I-I’m too sensitive!” She whimpered, her weak protests ignored. 

“But I haven’t!” He said, maintaining his dominating act. “Now be a good girl and tighten up!” He said, delivering a hard slap on the still-pink part of her ass. 

“HNGH! OOH!” She did her best to tighten around him, and Corrin could feel himself getting close. 

“Good girl!” He shouted, slapping her again. “I’m so close Peri! Ooh you’re so damn tight!” He slapped her again even harder, her skin reddening. 

She stuck out her tongue again, panting and clenching her fist as she got close to another orgasm. “I-If you keep slapping my ass, Peri’s gonna…!”

He came inside her as he delivered two additional blows to her ass, getting her off again as well. He filled her up completely with his cum, mixing it together with her juices as it started pouring out of her.

“HAAAH! OOOOH YES! UUUUUUH!” She shouted in pure ecstasy as Corrin let go of her hips, the rest of her body collapsing. The two young warriors lay down on the ground, catching their breaths as they came back to their senses. 

After a few minutes, Corrin sat up and flipped her over, looking over her sweaty, exhausted body. She was awake, but she barely registered her surroundings, the look of pure pleasure still plastered on her face. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on her lips, and she responded meekly to the best of her current ability. 

“Uh…I’ll clean up here and then carry you out so you can rest up properly.” He said awkwardly, feeling more than a little strange after his first, very intense sexual encounter was over. 

“Mm…” She responded absent-mindedly, seemingly unaware of what he had said as she remained in a state of bliss. 

Corrin stood up and prepared to leave the pool area and head to the locker room in an attempt to find something to clean up the cum with; he definitely didn’t want just dilute it with water and try hiding it in the pool, and he desperately hoped no one else had done something like that in the past. 

As he lifted the curtain to the corridor, he was met by the two very red faces of Nina and Ophelia, both dressed in bikinis. Corrin’s eyes widened and tried saying something, but no words would come out of his mouth; in his excitement, he had completely forgotten he had been in a public place, and judging by the expressions on their faces, there was no way they hadn’t heard them, and they had been going at it for so long that it was now the women’s turn to use the hot springs. After a while, Ophelia spoke awkwardly.

“Um…s-should we come back later?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> Well that was fun; my first one-shot and porn without plot. I've never been a fan of either Corrin or Peri, but they work well in stories like these, and at least Peri's design is really appealing to me. I only played the Japanese release, where she speaks in third person and won't shut up about her large breasts, so I incorporated that here, and I don't know how she is in the Western version, but I think she's fairly close to her Japanese character.
> 
> If you'd like to suggest other one-shots or pairings, feel free to go ahead. If you're interested in more stories, like an erotic story WITH plot, check out my profile! 
> 
> Remember, feedback and constructive criticism keep us writers motivated!


End file.
